Naruto: The Little White Snake
by YenGirl
Summary: Himawari makes a new friend at the park. (Chapter 4 submitted for "White Day" Show Me The Love Challenge organised by fanofthisfiction)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! How fast time flies, it's Spring already so here's a small one shot in honour of _hanami_, or flower viewing. Enjoy :)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for Boruto, but nothing major. Possible OOC-ness and fluff.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Story Start -

Spring had arrived in the Hidden Leaf Village and the sakura trees were in full bloom.

During the day, the local park was filled with people enjoying the beautiful sight. The grass was covered with colourful mats and blankets as shinobi and civilians alike enjoyed picnics with family and friends.

Shikamaru all but chased Naruto out of the office for an afternoon, reminding him that he was also a husband and father and should spend some time with his family. When Naruto cited his never ending workload, Shikamaru reminded him that one of the Hokage's duties was to mingle with the people, but consented to let him keep a clone in the office.

\- o -

Himawari looked up from the small pile of sakura petals she had gathered and sighed. Boruto-nii-chan was keeping his promise to their parents to stay with her and not wander off with his friends, but he looked bored. Himawari was bored too.

They had enjoyed a delicious homemade bento lunch with their parents earlier, but said parents were now making their way around the park and chatting with the other picnickers.

"Tou-chan sure is taking his time," Boruto grumbled, shaking a couple of flowers off his hair.

"Mama too," Himawari added and looked around.

Their picnic mat was located near one end of the park. She could see the playground beside it, filled with children on the swings, climbing frames and playing tag with each other. There weren't any children around her age as far as she could tell.

"Hey, Boruto!"

"Denki, Iwabe, Metal!" Boruto jumped to his feet, grinning at the three boys approaching them.

"Come play with us!"

"Ah, sorry," Boruto apologised. "My parents aren't here right now so I'm keeping an eye on my younger sister."

"That's right. I saw Lord Hokage and his wife over there."

"Well, we're just going to the playground," Denki said. "You can still keep an eye on her, right? Iwabe wants to show us his new earth jutsu!"

Torn between duty and fun, Boruto hesitated.

"Just a few minutes, come on!"

"Alright," Boruto agreed and turned to Himawari. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be back before you know it!"

Himawari gave a dutiful nod and Boruto ran off with his friends.

\- o -

Five minutes later, the pile of petals was much higher and Himawari was even more bored. She heard some voices behind her and looked around. There were three boys standing beside some bushes, looking down at the ground.

Curious, Himawari stood up and craned her neck to get a better look, but couldn't see anything. She looked over her shoulder at Boruto-nii-chan who was still at the playground with his friends. Then she looked back at the boys again. They weren't all that far off.

Mind made up, she stepped off the mat and made her way over to them. There was a small white snake on the ground, around a foot long. It was curled up and the boys were poking at it with sticks and laughing.

Himawari's round blue eyes narrowed and her small hands clenched into fists. She had been brought up sheltered by her parents' love and an older brother's protection, but she was by no means easily cowed especially when someone or something was being bullied.

She wasn't Naruto Uzumaki's daughter and Boruto Uzumaki's little sister for nothing!

"What're you all doing?"

The three boys spun around, smirks turning to guilty looks and then surprise.

"None of your business, little girl," said one of them.

"Run along now," said another.

Himawari glared at them as hard as she could until she felt that stretchy, itchy sensation around her eyes that she had felt only once before, when she and Boruto-nii-chan had pulled her plushy toy apart. Now she could see very faint blue lines of chakra running through the bodies of the bullies and instinctively dropped into a classic Hyuga stance. It wasn't difficult after hours of watching her mother exercise in the mornings.

The three boys exchanged alarmed looks, backing up a step. One of them dropped his stick.

"Look at her eyes!"

"She's a Hyuga, one of those shinobi clans."

"Get ready to defend yourselves!" Himawari shouted.

The boys exchanged another round of alarmed looks... and fled.

Himawari waited until they had turned the corner before straightening up, smiling in bemusement. She hadn't expected it to be this easy!

She could copy a few of her mother's moves if she had to, but there would be no power behind them as she hadn't started training yet. Not to mention the boys looked like they were about two years older than her and taller too. Good thing they had run off like the cowards they were!

Then again, she _had_ left her father unconscious for a whole day that one time...

Grinning, she took a deep breath and felt the skin around her eyes relax. Then she remembered the snake and looked down to see it slithering towards the nearest bush.

"Oh, please wait."

The snake froze and looked back at her.

"I won't hurt you. I just want a closer look," Himawari said as she knelt down on the ground.

The snake slithered around to face her. It had a pure white body and golden eyes surrounded by strange purple markings.

"Why, you have such pretty eyes!"

The snake's eyes widened a bit. It curled up its tail and raised its head higher, preening.

Himawari giggled happily.

"I shall call you Shiro-chan," she decided. "Oh, is that blood on your tail? You poor thing, did those bullies get you?"

Shiro looked down at its tail which had a crimson smear on it. When Himawari moved closer, its head whipped up, tongue flickering out.

Slowly, Himawari extended her hand and touched its head with a gentle finger.

"I won't hurt you, but we need to get that cleaned up," she declared, not realising she sounded exactly like her mother did whenever she or Boruto got a scraped knee.

Shiro hissed softly, sounding doubtful.

"It won't take a moment," Himawari assured it and stroked its head again. Its skin was cool and dry, not slimy at all. She scooped it up in her hands and stood up. Shiro coiled itself neatly in her palms, looking a bit alarmed.

Biting her lip, Himawari looked back at the park to see Boruto-nii-chan still talking to his friends. No one seemed to have noticed the Uzumaki picnic mat was empty.

Then she remembered the lake. Before her papa became Hokage, the four of them would go for evening walks with her riding on his shoulders and Boruto-nii-chan's hand in their mother's. She was sure it was close by the park...

Mind made up, she set off with Shiro-chan in her palms. It looked resigned now and gave the impression it would have rested its chin on a hand if it had hands. Or a chin.

Himawari started chatting to it about sakura flowers and picnics. It wasn't until they reached the lake that she realised it was further than she thought. She couldn't even see the park from here, or the playground. Oh well, she would just have to be quick about it.

There were steps leading down to the edge of the water so she made her way there and squatted beside it. Carefully, she lowered her hands to the surface of the water. Shiro uncurled itself, dipping its tail in the water and swishing it about. Then it lifted its tail, shook it a few times and looked up at her to say, 'There, I'm done.'

Himawari smiled at it before going back up the steps and looked around, frowning. She looked to the right, to the left and to the right again. Sighing, she looked down at the snake.

"I think I might be lost," she said. "Mama and Papa will be worried. Boruto-nii-chan too."

Shiro raised its tail and pointed it to the right.

"Oh! You know where the park is?"

It nodded and pointed to the right again.

"And you can understand me, you clever thing! Nod once - no, nod twice for yes!"

The snake nodded twice.

"You're so clever! Where did you come from? I wish I could keep you... but no, I should get back to the park, right?"

The snake nodded again - twice - before pointing right with its tail again.

"Let's go then."

They set off in that direction with Himawari carrying Shiro before her like a compass.

\- o -

It only took a few minutes for the park to come into view. Himawari was relieved to see their picnic mat was still empty.

"Here we are." She crouched down near the same bushes. Shiro slithered onto the ground, looking as relieved as she felt.

"I have to go now," she told it. "Thank you for bringing me back."

Shiro nodded twice and turned around.

"Oh wait, I'd like to give you a present!"

She quickly selected the prettiest sakura flower from the ground and placed it against the snake's head. With the tip of her pink tongue sticking out, she concentrated and stuck it there with a bit of chakra, something she had just learned from her mother last week.

Shiro had the same resigned look on its face again. Then Himawari heard Boruto's voice calling out her name, sounding rather panicked.

"That sounds like onii-chan. I'd better go."

The snake nodded twice again.

"Goodbye, pretty little Shiro-chan."

The snake stopped to preen and after a moment, bowed its head with the flower still stuck in place. Then it slithered under the bushes.

Smiling, Himawari stood up and headed in the direction of Boruto's voice, waving her hand.

"I'm here, onii-chan!" she called.

\- o -

_Three hours later..._

The underground lab was quiet with its three inhabitants working on their respective projects. Then Jugo raised his head and looked at the door.

"The boss is back," he said.

Sure enough, the door opened after a minute and Orochimaru stepped inside.

"You're back!" Karin leaped up from her seat and almost pounced on him. "Was Sasuke in the village? Did you see him?"

"No to both your questions."

"He's still away on a mission, but you never give up, do you?" Suigetsu smirked.

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" Karin flounced back to her place, muttering about how she was _just_ enquiring.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and turned to Orochimaru.

"Did you get the chemical, Orochimaru-sama?" He asked. "And dinner for us?"

"Yes to both your questions." Orochimaru handed over the bags he carried.

"Oho, stopped to smell the _sakura_ too?" Suigetsu said with a grin.

Orochimaru frowned and then his eyes widened.

Oh no. Had he really gone to the hardware _and_ convenience shops adorned with a flower?

He reached up, fingertips brushing against the delicate sakura petals above his left ear. That Uzumaki child's chakra was as stubborn as her character. Attempting to remove the flower now would only damage it.

He lowered his hand and shrugged.

"It is hanami week after all," he said calmly. No harm letting the flower stay where it was. It would only last a couple more hours before withering... like that child's memory of him, he was certain.

But she _had_ called him pretty and that had felt... rather nice, actually.

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, would love to hear from you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone and a big Thank You again to those who reviewed! Writing about the softer side of Orochimaru is surprisingly fun, so here's another chapter :)

**Warnings:** Definite OOC-ness and fluff.

\- Chapter Start -

The Hidden Leaf's School Academy was hosting its annual Parent Teacher Day.

Naruto heeded Shikamaru's advice to attend without much protest and kept a clone in his office. He felt both guilty about missing previous years' events as well as trepidation on what Shino would report about Boruto's academic achievements.

As soon as Naruto entered the Academy grounds with Hinata and Himawari, a wave of nostalgia washed over him, prickling and warm. The Academy had been rebuilt after Pein's attack, but it was still a familiar place. He had spent countless hours here after the Fourth Great Ninja War, holed up with Headmaster Iruka as he plowed through books and learned about politics and other countries in order to become Hokage.

Naruto couldn't help wincing a bit at the memory of those stressful, mentally exhausting days and nights. Still, it was worth it. The knowledge he had gained had stood him in good stead, and relations between the Five Great Nations had never been better.

There was a good turnout of parents, walking around the grounds and chatting with each other while they waited for lessons to end. Looking around, Naruto saw the workers from a food catering company arranging several small tables and chairs under the trees at one end of the school playground. A long buffet table stood a few feet away.

Ignoring his growling tummy, Naruto joined Hinata and Himawari in greeting the other parents, his grin widening at the sight of so many familiar faces. They were students of Iruka-sensei once upon a time and now look at them all - proud parents with young ones of their own.

Indeed, the Will of Fire was as strong as ever!

This time, nostalgia hit Naruto harder, causing his eyes to sting and his throat to feel tight.

"What's this? Getting sappy in your old age, loser?"

Naruto turned to direct a wry grin at Sasuke, letting the barb slide off his back like water. Funny how quickly he had taken umbrage at Sasuke's words in the past... only to not mind them at all now. If anything, they served as a reminder that he had succeeded in saving his best friend against all odds, and that the Hidden Leaf Village was all the stronger with Sasuke's support.

Naruto would gladly take insults from Sasuke any day and be grateful for what they stood for.

"You're two months older than me, you know," he replied, nudging Sasuke in the shoulder.

Sasuke just nudged him back, his visible eye crinkling a tiny bit as their wives shook their heads and smiled, familiar with their exchange.

\- o -

The school bell rang a few minutes later and soon, students were spilling out of the entrance, bright faces smiling and eager eyes searching for their parents.

"Papa, you're back!" Sarada ran to Sasuke and flung her arms around him for a tight hug before doing the same to Sakura. "Mama, you made time too!"

"Tou-chan, you're actually here?" Boruto's greeting was more laconic, but the pleased tone in his voice spoke volumes. Then he squinted. "Or are you a shadow clone?"

"Hey, I'm the real deal, you know!"

Ignoring him, Boruto grinned at his mother and sister.

"Kaa-chan, Himawari, I'm glad you're here too!"

\- o -

_An hour later..._

After Naruto and Headmaster Iruka's speeches, students who had performed well were recognised and then it was time to enjoy lunch. Everyone patiently queued up at the buffet table, even the Hokage, to help themselves to the food. There weren't enough chairs for everyone so students and some of the parents just stood around and ate as they chatted. It was a bright and sunny day, but there were many large trees to provide welcome shade.

Hinata was sitting at a table with Sakura, Ino, Temari and Karui. Seeing that Boruto was off playing with his friends, Naruto accompanied Himawari on a walk around the grounds.

"Oh, I know him!"

Naruto looked down at Himawari and then at where her finger was pointing. A slender man with pale skin and long black hair stood under the furthest tree about twenty feet away, looking around as if searching for someone. Then he caught sight of Naruto and gave a polite nod.

"Lord Hokage."

"Orochimaru."

"Shiro-chan!"

In unison, Naruto and Orochimaru looked down at Himawari.

_"Shiro-chan?"_ Naruto echoed blankly only to hasten after his daughter who was walking towards Orochimaru.

The san-nin crouched down, his golden eyes fixed on her.

"So you do remember me, child?"

In an instant, Sasuke appeared on one side of Naruto, Shikamaru on the other.

"I recognised you by your pretty eyes," Himawari replied, oblivious of the dark and unpleasant vibes coming from the three males behind her.

"Ah. You have a good memory." Orochimaru's cheeks acquired the faintest shade of pink.

"My friends call me Himawari."

"It's nice to see you again, Himawari-chan. My name is-"

"Wait a minute! Why does my daughter know you?" Naruto interrupted.

"And what does she mean?" Sasuke demanded. "Your eyes aren't the least bit pretty!"

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru wanted to know.

Orochimaru stood up slowly and spread his hands, giving a placating smile.

"To see my son," he answered Shikamaru's question. "It is Parent Teacher Day, is it not?"

"Oh, you have a son? What's his name?" Himawari piped up.

"Mitsuki."

"Mitsuki-nii-san is Boruto-nii-chan's friend! I'll go look for him."

Himawari hurried off, looking pleased to be of help and leaving behind a tense silence.

"So," Naruto said, round blue eyes narrowed at Orochimaru, "when did you meet Himawari?"

"And why does she like your eyes?" Sasuke demanded.

"Where's Captain Yamato?" Shikamaru wanted to know.

Orochimaru pursed his lips, not at all pleased by the impromptu interrogation. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to come here after all. He briefly explained about the incident at the park around two weeks ago, but the other three males looked even more sceptical than before.

"That's it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"You didn't give her anything?" Sasuke asked, right hand going up to his left neck to indicate what he meant.

Orochimaru's golden eyes widened in alarm.

"No, of course not! It was the other way around, _she_ gave me something!" He could have bitten off his tongue the instant the words left his mouth.

Three pairs of suspicious eyes raked him from head to foot, making him sweatdrop.

"Himawari gave you something?" Naruto echoed.

"What was it? A right hook?" Sasuke smirked although his eyes remained unsmiling.

"And why?" Shikamaru wanted to know.

"... never mind."

"What do you mean, never mind?"

"It was nothing."

"What do you mean, nothing?!"

"Fine! It was a sakura blossom!"

Silence. Then,

"A _flower?_" Naruto asked in bafflement.

"Why?"

"When?"

"Yes, a flower. As a present. During hanami week."

Orochimaru deeply regretted he had come here. Suigetsu had informed him of Parent Teacher Day last night after eavesdropping on Yamato's conversation with one of his subordinates who wanted to visit his daughter at the Academy. Then Karin pointed out that Orochimaru, being a parent, had every right to go. Even Jugo said that Mitsuki would be sad at being the only child there without a parent visiting.

Orochimaru scowled. He was going to assign all three of them extra work the moment he got back!

"So, she just handed you a flower." Naruto still looked disbelieving.

"But you were in your snake form," Sasuke pointed out. "How could you accept it?"

"She... uh, stuck it to the side of my head with chakra," Orochimaru mumbled.

"Ah, that's right. Hinata taught her how to use chakra recently, you know," Nauruto agreed. Then he turned to look at Sasuke and then at Shikamaru.

Orochimaru winced as all three of them burst out laughing, knowing they were picturing what he had looked like that day.

\- o -

Himawari came back a couple of minutes later, dragging Mitsuki by the hand, only to stare in astonishment at the scene before her.

Papa was laughing like she had never seen before, clutching his stomach as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Sasuke-oji-san had one hand over his mouth and his shoulders were shaking.

Shikamaru-oji-san was wheezing, bent forward with hands on knees.

And Shiro-chan - no, her papa called him Orochimaru - was glaring at all three of them, hands fisted by his sides and cheeks flushed a vivid pink.

"Papa? Why are you all laughing?"

The three males sobered at once although their lips continued to twitch.

"Ah, you found Mitsuki-kun!" Naruto wiped the tears from his face.

"Yes. Why were you all laughing?"

"Er... well..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, looking rather sheepish.

"Father, you came." Mitsuki looked pleased. "Er... are you alright?"

"Of course."

Only Himawari saw Orochimaru's stiff expression soften as he spoke to his son. She grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled.

"Eh? What is it, Himawari?"

"We should go back to mama now," she said. "And look, Sarada-nee-san and Shikadai-nii-san are waving at us!"

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

As they all walked off, Himawari looked back and offered a small wave to Orochimaru who bowed to her. She hoped she would meet him again. Not only did he have pretty golden eyes and long black hair, he seemed every bit as nice as Mitsuki-nii-san.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, would love to hear from you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Welcome to the last chapter of this story as it was never meant to be more than a one shot. Enjoy :)

\- Chapter Start -

"Naruto-kun?"

"Urk?" Naruto mumbled and took another of his piping hot coffee. He wasn't a morning person and several nights of working way past midnight had him feeling like a zombie.

"Don't forget that Himawari's birthday dinner is tonight," Hinata reminded him.

"So come home early today and not send a clone, y'know!" Boruto chipped in. The fierce look in his eyes had Naruto grinning sheepishly, recalling what had happened the last time he did that.

"Don't worry. Most of this month's paperwork is done so I'll be on time," he assured Boruto.

"With a present?" Himawari prompted with a winning smile.

"With a present," Naruto echoed and smiled back.

Satisfied, Boruto and Himawari continued eating their breakfast while Hinata double checked the list of things she needed to get.

"Boruto, you're bringing Sarada and Mitsuki here after your training, right? They can shower and change upstairs."

"Yup! I invited Konohamaru-nii-chan too, but he said he had a date," Boruto replied, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Does he now?" Naruto perked up a bit, thanks to the caffeine kicking in.

"I'd better remind Sasuke and Sakura too in case they've forgotten," Hinata said.

"Sasuke won't forget, but don't you think they'd prefer some alone time while Sarada's here?" Naruto asked.

"Why is that, papa?" Himawari asked.

"Eh... in case there's anything uh... romantic they want to do," Naruto replied and coughed, his face turning red.

"Ew!" Boruto cried and pulled a disgusted face. "I'm eating here!"

"Naruto-kun, they have their bedroom for that." Hinata covered a giggle behind her hand, cheeks turning pink.

"But the sofa isn't in there." Naruto waggled his eyebrows, making Hinata blush a brighter pink.

"Ew!" Boruto cried again, turning green. "Can we _not_ talk about this? _Ever?_"

"Ah, right, right," Naruto hastily said, seeing Himawari's curious eyes on them. "It'll be nice to have dinner with my best friend."

"Mine too," Hinata said, smiling.

"In that case, mama, can I bring a friend too?" Himawari asked.

Seeing her hug her favourite purple panda plushie, much repaired over the years, Hinata stopped fanning her flushed cheeks and smiled at her.

"Of course you can. It's your birthday so any friend of yours would be most welcome. Right, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned upon seeing Hinata tilting her head at the plushie,

"Of course, Himawari. Your friend, whoever it is, will have a seat at this table," he promised.

"Not 'it'. 'He'," Himawari corrected him.

"Well then, 'he' is welcome to join us for dinner."

"Thank you!" Himawari hugged her plushie in delight while her parents shared an amused smile.

Boruto just shrugged and quickly finished up his breakfast. He had a full day of training ahead.

\- o -

After breakfast, Hinata and Himawari cleared away the dishes and went to the market to get a few more items for tonight's dinner. Then it was back home again with takeout from Thunderburger for lunch. Seeing as there were eight people to cook for (excluding a plushie which couldn't eat), Hinata had decided on a Western themed dinner - roast chicken with trimmings, beef stew, deviled eggs and mashed potatoes. Sakura had promised to bring over a vegetable salad which would round out the meal nicely.

The morning flew by as Hinata baked a cake, set it aside to cool and got the place nice and clean with Himawari's help. They both had fun frosting the cake that afternoon. Hinata was amused when Himawari expressed the hope that her special guest would enjoy the food since she didn't know what he liked.

By late afternoon, the kitchen was full of delicious and appetising smells. The birthday girl, bathed and dressed in a new outfit, was pink cheeked with excitement as she waited for her guests to arrive.

Naruto was the first, arriving home at five o'clock on the dot.

_"Tadaima."_

"_Okaeri_, papa!" Himawari cried out as she pulled open the front door.

_"Tanjobi omedeto_, Himawari," Naruto swung her up in one arm, holding a gaily wrapped box in the other. "Is that a new dress?"

"Yes, mama bought it for me last week," Himawari replied.

"You look as pretty as an angel," Naruto told her. He set her down and handed her his gift.

"Thank you, papa!" Beaming happily, Himawari went to put it on the coffee table.

Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki were next, dirty and tired after a whole day of training, but looking forward to a good dinner. They handed the birthday girl their gifts - Mitsuki adding a meaningful nod - before rushing upstairs, Sarada calling dibs on the shower.

The next time the doorbell rang, Sasuke and Sakura stood there, the former with another wrapped gift and the latter with a large covered glass bowl. Himawari thanked them and happily added the gift it to her growing pile. Then she sat down to watch her papa and Uncle Sasuke hang up balloons and streamers while Sakura helped Hinata to take down the good china.

The doorbell rang again while Sakura and Hinata were setting the dining table for nine places. The four adults looked at each other in surprise, not having expected anyone else.

"Food delivery?" Sakura asked, holding a stack of plates.

Hinata shook her head in puzzlement.

"I'll get it!" Boruto shouted and thundered down the stairs, only to bump into his father's back. Naruto and Sasuke were suddenly standing between him and the front door.

"Ow!" Boruto rubbed his nose. "Hey, what's the big deal, tou-chan? I said I'd get it, you know!"

"It's just the door," Sarada told him as she and Mitsuki came downstairs at a slower pace.

Exchanging an undecipherable look with Sasuke, Naruto pulled open the door to reveal a slender figure standing there with long black hair, pale skin and golden eyes. He too, held a wrapped gift in one hand.

"Orochimaru," Naruto greeted.

"Lord Hokage. Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru greeted with a polite bow.

No one said anything else for a moment and then two people squeezed past Naruto and Sasuke.

"Shiro-chan!" Himawari chirped, beaming up at him. "I'm so glad you made it here!"

"Eh?" Naruto said, looking down at her. "_You_ invited him, Himawari?"

"Why?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"Because it's my birthday!"

While Naruto and Sasuke opened their mouths and closed them with no sound coming out, Mitsuki cleared his throat.

"It's good to see you again, father."

"Mitsuki," Orochimaru greeted him before turning to Himawari.

"Happy Birthday, Himawari-chan. This is for you," he said and held out the box.

"Thank you! Please come in!" Tucking the box under one arm, Himawari tugged at Orochimaru's nearest hand with the other.

The others all fell back a step as the infamous, legendary San-nin stepped foot inside the Uzumaki home for the first time.

"Who's Shiro-chan?!" Boruto and Sarada asked in unison.

"Is that really Orochimaru?" Hinata and Sakura asked, the latter still clutching a stack of plates.

Himawari looked around at them, frowning.

"Yes and he's my special guest," she said. "Mitsuki-nii-san helped me to invite him."

\- o -

_Some time later..._

The atmosphere around the dining table was tense. Stilted. Awkward. Naruto sat at one end with Hinata and Sasuke on either side of him while Orochimaru sat at the other end with Mitsuki and Himawari on either side of him.

It had taken at least twenty minutes to get from Orochimaru's arrival to all of them sitting down at the same table with no jutsu cast or punches thrown or any furniture broken.

Naruto and Sasuke were on the verge of exploding. Boruto and Sarada were intrigued since Orochimaru was Mitsuki's parent. Mitsuki was unhappy but kept quiet when Orochimaru gave him a slight head shake. Hinata and Sakura were uncertain.

But it was little Himawari who was on the verge of tears.

When it looked like her special guest was about to be thrown out complete with a fireball or two to hasten him on his way, she stood protectively in front of him, feet apart and arms flung wide.

"You promised any guest I invited would be welcome and have a seat at the table," she reminded her parents, bottom lip wobbling.

"Yes, but that was because we thought..." Naruto trailed off and looked at Hinata who just shrugged helplessly.

"You thought what?" Himawari asked. "That I was going to bring _this?!_"

She grabbed her panda plushie from the sofa and shook it. Naruto and Hinata flushed, Sasuke snorted, Sakura pressed her lips together and Orochimaru's pale cheeks turned pink. He had never been mistaken for a panda before, much less a plushie version.

Hinata's eyes went from her discomfited husband to her tearful daughter, and then to their embarrassed guest, and she came to a decision. As a clan leader's daughter, she had been brought up on very strict rules. One of them was proper etiquette. Not only were they being exceedingly rude to their guest - who must have second, even triple guessed himself before daring to come here - it also wasn't fair to poor Himawari due to her parents' mistaken assumption.

Feeling Sakura's steady gaze on her, Hinata raised an eyebrow and got a nod of agreement from her best friend. Then she poked Naruto in the side and hissed 'That's enough!' to him. Sakura immediately did the same to Sasuke.

"Please accept my deepest apologies," Hinata told Orochimaru with a little bow. "This mix-up is entirely my fault. The roast chicken is getting cold so let's all start eating."

Orochimaru squinted suspiciously at her, his eyes going from Naruto and then to Sasuke before he gave an uncertain nod.

Hinata and Sakura smiled. Stepping forward, they each took hold of one of his arms and led him past their stunned husbands to the dining table.

The rest followed, falling into unplanned pairs - Naruto and Sasuke, Boruto and Sarada still exchanging mystified looks, and then a relieved Mitsuki who offered his arm to Himawari with a smile.

The conversation was stilted, but at least it was there. Sakura and Hinata did their best to keep up the chatter, talking about the food, the weather and any other topics they could think of. Sarada soon took her cue from her mother and explained the new team formations they had learned earlier today, Boruto arguing some points and Mitsuki nodding although he didn't say much. Himawari on the other hand, looked like all was right in her world again as she chatted with Orochimaru who listened to her attentively. He declined the salad, ate some of the roast chicken and seemed to like the deviled eggs very much. He also chuckled when Himawari told him how she had once knocked her father out cold after Boruto-nii-chan and her had torn her plushie apart during an argument.

At the other end of the table, Naruto sputtered and started exclaiming about how good every dish tasted, even smacking his lips to emphasise his point. Sasuke was in the midst of drinking water, choked and had to be pounded on the back by Sakura.

"Well! I think it's time for the cake," Hinata said brightly and stood up. Sakura followed her lead and began stacking the plates together, a raised eyebrow spurring Boruto and Sarada into helping her. When Hinata brought out the cake, complete with seven lighted candles, Orochimaru stood up.

"It's time I left," he said. "Thank you-"

"You can't go now, Shiro- ah, Orochimaru-chan!" Himawari said at once.

"'Chan'?!" Naruto and Sasuke echoed, the former looking shocked and the latter rather appalled.

We're going to sing the birthday song and cut my cake!" Himawari continued, grabbing Orochimaru's hand again.

"I'm not one for singing," he muttered.

"Just stay a while longer," Hinata urged him and frowned at her husband who nodded.

"Uh... yeah, stay for the cake," Naruto said with as much grace as he could muster.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered when Sakura nudged him.

Orochimaru nodded and sat down again, blinking in surprise when Himawari tossed her battered panda plushie into his lap as if it was a paper weight that would keep him there.

\- o -

After the birthday song was sung and photos taken, Hinata cut up the cake and served everyone a slice. Then they retired to the living room to open presents.

Again, Orochimaru protested that he should be leaving, but Himawari begged him to stay until she had opened his present. It turned out to be a white snake plushie in the softest suede, about a foot long, and with the exact same eye colour and markings as Orochimaru's.

"Oh! A Shiro-chan all for me!" Himawari exclaimed in delight. "It's eyes are so pretty and just like yours!"

It was hard to tell among the audience whose mouth had fallen open wider.

"Thank you, I love it!"

Himawari leaned into Orochimaru's side for a moment before holding it out for Hinata to take a closer look.

Orochimaru jumped up at once.

"Yes, well, I really have to go now." He gave a jerky bow to Hinata. "Thank you for dinner. It was very good."

"Oh, you're welcome!"

Turning to Himawari, Orochimaru crouched down, his expression softening.

"Thank you for inviting me, Himawari-chan," he said quietly. "Many happy returns to you."

"Thank you for coming, Orochimaru-chan," Himawari said. "Oh, your hair is nice! I hope I'll see you again."

"Uh, well..." Orochimaru glanced around at the others, only to freeze when small fingers ran through his hair.

"You have very pretty hair," Himawari said with all the candour of a just turned seven year old. "I think I want to grow my hair as long as yours."

"Uh, thank you." Cheeks turning a bright pink, Orochimaru shot to his feet. He glanced at Mitsuki who was pressing his lips so hard they all but disappeared. "Goodbye, Mitsuki."

"I will walk with you, father. It's time I left too. Goodbye, everyone. Thank you for dinner."

Mituki bowed politely, Hinata and Sakura wished them a polite farewell, but the others stayed silent or had fixed grins on their faces. It was only after the door had closed behind parent and son that a cacophony of voices burst out.

With no change in expression, Orochimaru and Mitsuki continued down the path.

"Do you regret coming here, father?" Mitsuki asked.

A frown appeared between Orochimaru's delicate eyebrows, but he continued walking and Mitsuki just waited. Then Orochimaru shook his head,

"No. I'm glad I came, if only to please that Uzumaki child."

Mitsuki smiled.

"I like her too. I'm sure she's glad you came."

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review before you go :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone and Happy White Day to anyone who celebrates this day! I know this story is marked Complete, but another idea came to me thanks to **fanofthisfiction **so here's the result :)

I'm taking part in the **"White Day"** Show Me The Love Challenge organised by **fanofthisfiction**. Please hop over to her profile to read more about it and check out the other participating writers. I only ask that if you do read their stories, to please leave a review as a mark of appreciation.

This chapter will make a bit more sense if you've read the previous ones.

**Appreciation:** Thank you to **fanofthisfiction** for inviting me to her White Day challenge!

\- Chapter Start -

One fine spring morning, a slender figure with long black hair appeared on the road leading to the main gates of Konoha. He walked with unhurried strides, looking neither to the right nor left.

Orochimaru was on his way to a date. Yes. A date.

He, Orochimaru, brilliant and eccentric scientist, one of the legendary san-nin, also Konoha's most wanted once upon a time, now just-brilliant-and-still-eccentric-and-mostly-forgiven-though-barely-tolerated scientist... had a date. And not with just anyone, but the sweetest, most charming kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Apart from it being a date, it was also the anniversary of their first meeting when she had rescued him one year ago. Not that he needed it, of course - the very idea was preposterous! - but it was the thought that counted. Thoughts and intentions after all, meant _everything._

And those three bullies had near wet themselves as they fled.

Uttering a low chuckle, Orochimaru walked inside the gates with an absent nod at the two chunin on duty. Izumo, eyes at half mast, jerked upright and blinked rapidly before elbowing Kotetsu, his partner, who was outright snoring. They both stared wide eyed at Orochimaru, even getting up to crane their necks as he walked further inside the village. Izumo's hand was on the book which all guests were required to register themselves, but he remained silent.

After all, the reason for Orochimaru's visit was rather obvious. The single sakura blossom above his ear could only mean one thing - he was here for _hanami._

Hanami, or flower viewing, was a popular pastime in the spring when the sakura and plum trees were in bloom, turning gardens and parks alike into fluffy, pink and white wonderlands. People would gather under the flowers to enjoy the beautiful sight with families and friends.

It wasn't peak season yet though. The winter had lasted longer than expected so the trees in the village and park just started flowering a few days ago.

Orochimaru didn't mind. He preferred to avoid crowds. Besides, today was also White Day. In Japan, it was tradition for girls to give chocolates to their other half and friends on Valentine's Day, and for the boys to reciprocate a month later on White Day.

Hence, Orochimaru was here to have a date _and_ return a favour. Humming softly to himself, he walked on, paying no mind to the odd looks and whispers he got from shinobi and civilians alike. After making a purchase at a confectionery shop, he headed for the park.

There were a few families with small children running around, but there was still plenty of space. Half the picnic tables and chairs were still empty. Orochimaru walked to the end of the park beside the playground and made for a clump of bushes.

After a quick glance around, he crouched down, hid his purchase under the bushes and ran through a series of hand seals. With a puff of smoke, he vanished from sight. A small white snake lay curled up on the grass with a sakura flower stuck to the side of its head.

\- o -

Boruto-nii-chan, we're gonna be late!" Himawari was already out the door, dressed in a pretty pink sweater, darker pink skirt and light purple leggings.

"Coming." Boruto put on his sandals at the door and joined her.

"Have fun!" Mama waved them off. "We'll see you two later."

"Keep an eye on your sister, Boruto," papa added.

Himawari laughed.

"No need, papa. Orochimaru-chan will keep an eye on me."

Papa blinked and muttered something about 'That's what I'm afraid of' to Mama who sighed and shook her head. Himawari was a bit puzzled by that, but Boruto was holding out his hand so she took it.

"Let's go!"

Hand in hand, the two siblings set off for the park.

\- o -

After a minute or two, Boruto cleared his throat.

"I'm surprised Tou-chan said it's fine."

"Of course it's fine," Himawari said happily. "Orochimaru-chan's my friend!"

Boruto winced.

"Please don't call him that," he begged.

"Oh. Shiro-chan then?"

Boruto winced again.

"Orohimaru-san," he suggested. "That sounds better, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't. It sounds too formal."

"It's not! Do you know he was once considered-"

"Never mind that, Boruto-nii-chan," Himawari interrupted. "I just hope we're not keeping him waiting!"

She broke into a run, forcing Boruto to pick up his pace. As they hurried along, he found himself hoping Orochimaru wouldn't show up. But that would mean Himawari moping about all day, Kaa-chan having to arrange another meet up via Captain Yamato, Tou-chan getting twitchy eyed again, and worst of all, Boruto having to bring his younger sister out-

"For our date, I mean," Himawari added.

Boruto winced yet again.

"It's not a date, you know!"

When they reached the park a few minutes later, Himawari made straight for the spot where they had their picnic last year and looked around.

"Shiro-chan? Are you here?"

"Maybe he's late? Let's-gah!" Looking down, Boruto hastily backpedaled.

"Shiro-chan!" Himawari crouched down before a small white snake with golden eyes. "Is it really you?"

The snake nodded twice.

"Clever little Shiro-chan, you remembered!" Himawari held out her hands, palms cupped together and the little white snake slithered onto them before curling up.

"Let's find a place to sit down," Boruto suggested, trying very hard _not_ to look at the flower stuck to its head.

"Wait," Himawari told him. The snake was pointing its tail at the bushes. She lowered it to the ground and it slithered under the bushes and reappeared, dragging a small bag with its mouth.

"What is it?" Himawari took the bag and peered inside. "Oh, it's a present! For me?"

The snake nodded twice.

"Thank you!" Himawari picked up both bag and snake and turned to see Boruto already walking towards the picnic tables. She hurried after him, holding Shiro before her like a compass.

Boruto set his backpack on the table and quickly took out two bento boxes, two juice boxes, two mandarin oranges and a pack of wet wipes.

"There you go," he said and shouldered his backpack once more.

"You can join us if you like," Himawari offered with all the generosity of a seven and a half year old. "I'm sure Shiro-chan won't mind."

Boruto was very sure Shiro would, judging by the cold glare from those golden eyes.

"Nah, I'll go have my lunch at the playground," he said and backed away. "It's close enough that I can still keep an eye on - uh, I mean, watch over - that is... uh, see you in two hours, you know!"

\- o -

Himawari frowned as her older brother jogged off, looking eager to put some distance between them and himself. Then she looked down at Shiro, neatly curled up on the table beside the bento boxes.

"I never thought of my big brother as the shy type."

Shiro nodded twice.

"Anyway, let's eat! Mama prepared onsen eggs, rice and a potato salad. She said you like eggs."

Occupied with opening the bento boxes, she didn't see three boys entering the park and looking around. She only looked up when she heard their voices. They looked vaguely familiar.

"That girl over here."

"Isn't she from the Hyuga clan?"

"She's the one who tricked us last year! I bet she hasn't had any training yet."

They came up to her with scowls on their faces and arms swinging by their sides, trying to look menacing, but not really succeeding. It wasn't their fault, Himawari thought with a twinge of sympathy. Because when your aniki was Boruto Uzumaki, famous for his reckless and daredevil antics; and your papa was Naruto Uzumaki, the Nanadaime, well... that sort of pushed the bar up a bit.

Up a whole lot, to be honest.

"... yes?" She asked when they just glowered down at her.

"Hey, little girl," the first one said. "We didn't like how you stopped our fun last year. With the snake."

Himawari glanced down at the table, but Shiro-chan had vanished. That was good, she didn't want him getting hurt.

"Yeah," the second boy said and cracked his knuckles for good measure. "You'd better not interfere anymore if you know what's good for you."

"It depends on what you're going to do," Himawai said politely, her eyes straying to the bento boxes in front of her. She was hungry and she was sure Shiro-chan was too.

"What you got there? You're such a little girl, you don't need so much food," the third boy said.

"We'll take them since you interfered with our fun last year. And the juice boxes too!"

The first boy came closer. Then he froze, eyes widening as he looked up... and up... and up. His two friends were looking up too, their faces going white with terror and their eyes bugging out.

"Are you three boys trying to steal this girl's lunch?" A voice enquired, soft and polite.

Himawari gave a serene smile, but kept her gaze on the three bullies just in case they tried something else. Shiro-chan must have changed to his Orochimaru form otherwise he wouldn't be able to speak.

Without a word, the three boys turned and fled, almost tripping on their own feet.

Himawari giggled happily and turned her head to see Orochimaru smiling down at her.

"Thank you," she chirped.

Orochimaru bowed his head.

"It's the least I could do seeing as you stopped them from hurting me last year," he said and moved to sit down opposite her. "Shall we eat? The food smells delicious!"

\- o -

Boruto, sitting on one of the swings at the playground, lowered his bento box onto his lap with trembling hands. It was no secret that Orochimaru had an affinity with snakes and even made contracts with them... but he never knew that Orochimaru's neck could stretch _that_ high, or that his tongue could grow _that_ long.

It was a scene straight out of a nightmare! No wonder those three civilian boys had fled. It served them them right for trying to scare Himawari.

Looking down at his half eaten lunch, Boruto grimaced, torn between relief that someone had come to Himawari's rescue, and chagrin that it wasn't himself. He was glad of two things though - that she and the other picnickers hadn't seen what happened.

\- o -

_Some time later..._

"Please thank your mother for her delicious lunch," Orochimaru said. He meant it. The rice was soft and fluffy, the salad colourful and tasty, and the onsen eggs perfect - the whites silky and just cooked, the yolks rich and custard-like. Even the soy sauce poured over them was superior to anything he had ever tasted.

"Mama will be pleased to hear that," Himawari replied. "She's happy whenever people enjoy her cooking."

"I most certainly did," Orochimaru assured her and reached for the mandarins. He peeled one with deft fingers and held it out to Himawari before peeling the other for himself.

After they enjoyed their dessert, he gestured to the small bag.

"It's time for you to open your present."

"Is it chocolates?"

Orochimaru nodded. So much for it being a surprise, he thought ruefully. Then he realised Himawari was biting her lip.

"What is it, little one?"

"I didn't get you anything last month," Himawari said and gave a big sigh. "Girls are supposed to give chocolates during Valentine's Day and boys are supposed to give them during White Day which is today."

Orochimaru was pretty sure he didn't qualify as a boy anymore but he smiled.

"Well then, you can give me chocolates next year," he suggested.

Himawari brightened up at that.

"So we can have another date on Valentine's Day?"

Orochimaru blinked at her, torn between marvelling that he had a date for next year's Valentine and picturing Naruto's sure to be dumbfounded expression. Holding back a grin, he gave a solemn nod.

"I will keep that day free for you," he assured her. "Would you like to open your gift now?"

"Oh yes!" Himawari took out the box and unwrapped it to reveal a box of chocolates, each shaped like a different flower. "How beautiful!"

"Try one," Orochimaru told her.

Himawari selected a rose shaped chocolate and offered the box to him. He selected a chrysanthemum* shaped one, lips quirking a bit at the irony.

"Happy White Day!" Himawari said and touched their chocolates together before popping hers in her mouth.

"Happy White Day," Orochimaru echoed and ate his piece.

"It's delicious," Himawari said. "Thank you so much, Shiro-chan!"

"You're most welcome, Himawari-chan," Orochimaru replied with a small smile.

Their date was turning out to be far more enjoyable than he had envisaged. The sunlight was mild, the breeze cool, and he was sitting in the park with the sweetest and most charming kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"You won't forget our date next year, right?" Himawari asked after a while.

Orochimaru smiled.

"Indeed I won't. Mitsuki is sure to remind me of it whenever I see him. Besides, your mother already invited me for a few festive occasions this year so you can remind me too."

"I'll be sure to do that!"

Orochimaru nodded. This was shaping up to be a great year. He even looked forward to seeing the looks on Naruto and Sasuke's faces when they heard those reminders.

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!

*In Japan, the chrysanthemum symbolises longevity and rejuvenation which I thought fitting for Orochimaru. Please leave a review before you go :)


End file.
